Rush Hour
Rush Hour is an American television drama that aired on Syndication from March 13 to August 20, 2016. This series based on the popular film of the same name. The series was officially cancelled on May 16, 2016, after one season. Plot Similar to the films, the show was about Detective Carter, a radical LAPD detective and Detective Lee, a by-the-book detective from Hong Kong as they are forced into forming an unlikely partnership. Cast Main *Justin Hires as Detective James Steven Carter, a reckless LAPD detective who is partnered with a serious detective from Hong Kong, Detective Lee. He is based on the character that Chris Tucker portrayed in the Rush Hour film series. *Jon Foo as Detective Jonathan Lee, a strict detective from Hong Kong who is partnered with a brash detective from the LAPD, Detective Carter. He is based on the character that Jackie Chan portrayed in the Rush Hour film series. Unlike in the films, Lee does not carry a firearm on the job, due to being haunted by having to kill someone with one in Hong Kong sometime before the series. *Aimee Garcia as Sergeant Didi Diaz, Carter's former partner. After her son Derrick was born, she decided to work from her desk instead of on the streets. To avoid her from being humiliated from the other cops, Carter took the heat and let them believe that he dumped her as a partner. *Page Kennedy as Gerald Page, a low life criminal and Carter's cousin who is secretly his and Lee's informant to help them solve cases. When he was 16, he and Carter robbed a man outside a liquor store with an unloaded BB gun. When the cops arrived, he told Carter to run, believing that his cousin had more potential in life than he ever would. *Wendie Malick as Captain Lindsay Cole, Carter's and Lee's no nonsense captain. She gets annoyed with Carter's wild behavior when he's on a case, but also recognizes that he's a great detective. She finds Detective Lee extremely attractive. Recurring Cast *Jessika Van as MSS Agent Kim Lee, a former Hong Kong police officer and Lee's younger sister. When she first arrived in Los Angeles, she seemingly joined the Quantou, a dangerous Chinese crime organization, believing that her big brother wasn't letting her live up to her full potential as a cop. In "Assault on Precinct 7", she is revealed to be an MSS agent undercover in the organization, but opts to keep this hidden from Lee to protect him. In the series finale, she is reassigned following the collapse of the Quantou. *Kirk Fox as Detective Don Ovan, a detective who works with Carter and Lee. He and Carter have a strong dislike for each other. *Steele Gagnon as Derrick, Didi's young son. *Julianna Guill as Dr. Alice Rosenberger, the medical examiner for the LAPD. She has a huge crush on Lee. *Diedrich Bader as CIA Agent Westhusing, part of a task force combatting the Quantou. *Lyman Chen as MSS agent Joseph Yun, Kim's superior. He is outed as corrupt and working for the Quantou after selling Kim out to them in the final episode, and arrested by Carter and Lee. *James Hong as the Dragon of the Quantou, and the series' main antagonist. He is willing to do anything to take and retain power over Los Angeles, even killing his own son, Zhou Tu. He is killed in the finale by Carter, Lee, and Kim after admitting to having Lee and Kim's parents killed in a hit disguised as a car accident. *Byron Mann as Fong, the Dragon's loyal right-hand man. Guest Stars *Robyn Lively as FBI Agent Myers *Lewis Tan as Cheng *Rich Ting as Zhou Tu *Doug Savant as D.A. Ginardi *George Cheung as Captain Chen *Vernee Watson as "Grandma", Carter's and Gerald's foster mother. *Janel Parrish as Nina *Bobby Lashley as Bar Thug Episodes Production Reception External links * Rush Hour on Wikipedia Category:2016 endings Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama Category:2016 debuts Category:2016 Category:Television syndication distributors